full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydes
Hydes are superhuman immortals, or rather the superhuman reflection of a person’s inner side. The first ever was Henry Jekyll and his alter ego, Edward Hyde. Later on, the procedure was corrected by Jekyll’s descendant, Jaqueline Jekyll, creating a superhuman alter ego named Jackie Hyde. But due to accidents and those wanting the power, numerous new Hydes have been made. Biology and Behavior Hydes' bodies are one of the physically strongest beings in the FMH Universe, with the potential for limitless strength, stamina, durability, healing and adaptation. They hold the potential to truly be "The strongest one there is" (barring the nigh-omnipotent Abstract Entities), since his known strength level ranges beyond the limits of virtually any other known humanoid being. Physiology The effect of the formula wholly changes an individual body into something different then their original appearance. Even if the changes may seem somewhat cosmetic, the nuances of them serve as effective means to prevent associates from recognizing the Hyde as the original. Internally the changes allow the Hyde a great capacity to enjoy the many vices and impulses that drive them. While some Hyde may possess supernatural resilience and abilities depending on their formula all of them share an extremely hardy endurance and constitution. This renders them immune to most debilitating effects from diseases and drugs. This hardiness allows them to partake heavily on such substances or expose themselves to virulent conditions without any fear of consequence. It further prevents them from being carriers and also the original rarely suffers any effects from such debauchery upon reversion. A more significant change for the Hyde is that their senses are extremely heightened to a profound state. Everything from sight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell function on a level that is exhilarating to them that is considering intoxicating. Many originals upon reverting have a hard time explaining the extent of the feelings, but due to note dullness in sensations now normally after experiencing such intensity. It by this intense ability to indulge in their senses that serves as a tempting lure to draw further usage of the formula to experience things at that level again. Types The initial formula of the Hyde was pretty significant in effect changing an individual from who they were to another being different in both body and mind. But the proliferation and advances in the formula have provided even further changes to the initial one. Where once the Hyde while different and sometimes repulsive were still normal in their abilities. Now Hyde has shown even further dramatic abilities from superhuman strengths to generate natural toxins or even psionic abilities. Pure Hydes Originating from incomplete notes from Henry Jekyll's original experiments, Pure Hydes compose most of the worlds Hydes. A wide ranging catch all term these Hydes are often deformed, ugly but posses a strong power. Their personalities range for the bestial to the cultivated and civilised and is a difficult group to classify. Evolved Hydes Created by Jaqueline Jekyll when she adapted her ancestors formula from incomplete notes and Lycan DNA. Evolved Hydes stand as the newest edition of the Hyde race. Unlike the previous two Hyde iterations, the Evolved Hyde formula shows predictable and stable transformations with only minor physiological problems. In addition it does not universally bring out the users inner darkness and actually strengthens both their positive and negative traits leading to more rounded personalities in comparison to Zero and Pure Hydes. Edward Hyde secretly admits that this was his end goal when he created the original formula. It is speculated by Edward Hyde that a specialised retrovirus could very easily adapt Zero and pure hydes into Evolved hydes, although he notes a reluctance to do this as it would mean he might become moral and he refuses to submit himself to such pathetic ideas again. Zero Hydes/True Hydes The Original formula. Zero Hydes are noted to be the strongest of their race both physically and mentally. They boast some of the most dramatic changes and bizarre powers from the species as a whole although are noted to be the most sinister and if not down right evil. Based around Henry Jekyll's theory of splitting high minded and low minded human thought, they are the embodiment of everything wrong and dark within a person. After Edwards escape he has been giving this formula in secret to select individuals he deems worthy to create a true Hyde. Brutes The classification to show the first significant change to the formula are known to possess extremely extraordinary abilities. This is commonly represented with superhuman strengths and resilience that varies between the Hyde. Initially many of these appeared as a hulking individuals leading to the initial name, recently others have appeared with more comely or even timid appearance. The shared characteristic amongst these Hyde are their extraordinary strength and endurance. Monsters The newest classification and showing one of the most varied changes to the formula are those who harness some supernatural abilities as Hyde. Common things are typically regeneration, but other strange abilities like toxin generation or even psionic ability manifestation are not unheard of. Some are even able to host several parasites that follow their controls or generate additional limbs of varying types too. Thanks to their varied abilities it is mostly likely that a monster type exhibit clearly bestial qualities as part of their appearance. The host of possibilities amongst the monsters are seemingly endless and long with the Brutes made the Hyde an even greater danger to society. Giants A new breed of Hyde that stem from the Hyde Formula that was augmented by Elaine Melbourne. They are much like the Hydes in all aspect but with one: They are capable of shifting from Hyde size to Giant Size, some reaching to 35-60 feet in height, and able to shrink back to their original 6-7 height. Though clothing can be a bit of a problem, as their material can't get past 25 in growth, and their uniforms shred. Fashion is no concern to them, as practically no clothes are large enough for them to wear, so they dress themselves in whatever rags they can to preserve some sense of public order and decency. Mindset It easy to consider all Hyde sharing the same boundless capacity for wickedness and covetousness, but that is only a broad stroke about their thinking. When the Hyde first emerges it is only a partially altered version of the original’s mindset. Mostly the sense of ethic and moral constraints has been removed allowing the individual to perceive and act in ways they would not otherwise. This does not necessary mean a Hyde would immediately plunge themselves into villainy. But in time, their own desire and retaliation from society, will often lead them to embrace such things. The Hyde are often driven to fulfill some deep rooted desire or vices ingrained into their original that is usually unable to be conducted or embraced normally. Being able to experience such things in a greatly heightened state thanks to their senses usually only further embolden a Hyde to pursue these goals further. This indulgence can vary greatly between Hyde and too many can be seen almost as a kind of addiction with how far a Hyde. Moderation does not exist for them as they tend to aggressively seek their pleasure whether it is through a wide variety of actions or through particular obsessive fixation. The method which they pursue it often divides them into particular mindset groupings. Savages These Hydes are barely better then beasts with a reckless abandon in how they seek to consummate their vices and desires. They live entirely in the moment rarely or unable to even recognize the consequences of their actions. Many are unable to even remember things in-between their emergence instead throwing themselves heedlessly into their passion. They are the most visible of Hyde and excusing some extreme cunning rarely survive for long due to their extremely visible actions. Predator These Hydes are consummate hunter in their pursuit for their passion whether it is hedonistic pleasures or particular violence. More patient then savages, they represent the more frightful aspects of people when unburdened by ethics or morals. While their own indulgence is priority, they are willing to toy or enjoy the pursuit as much the final pleasure. Predator can be difficult to detect depending on their actions are considerably the most willing to hide behind their original identity for times to evade pursuit. Tyrant These Hydes derive most of their pleasure from the domination and subjugations of others though their methods do vary. While they can be indulgent as any other Hyde, it is through their dominance over others that most define them. Some may insert themselves as leader of gangs or criminal organizations to fulfill their desires. Others may kidnap and imprisons others instead. Rare individuals are even able to dominate large organization through careful controlled proxies making them extremely dangerous when exploiting these for their pleasure. Erudite These Hydes are considered particularly twisted as much their pleasure comes from pursuit of scholarly, artistic, or psychological matters. Considered to possess the greatest notion of foresight among the Hyde, their methods make it difficult at times since it rarely apparent initially. Some operate as mad scientists free to pursuit their research without any fear of moral constraint. Others are artists who carefully craft gruesome works of arts. Others pursue metamorphic quandaries which they like to play out using living unwitting participant. Faker These Hydes are often some misidentified to their nature because of their wish to act in ways that might be contrary to them. Each of Hyde typically takes a presume identity which they attempt to fulfill to the best of the ability. Sometimes they might want to be heroes, pretending to be a superhero. But such actions are always tainted by the Hyde desire for self-satisfaction and their lack of constraint can mean they often taken brutal approach if permissible. Worse if they are ever rebuke or denied in their presume identity their wrath is equally as bad against any who would disrupt their imitation. Powers and Abilities *'Physical Transformation': As a result of becoming a Hyde, the individual can transform at will, or some times through emotional means, like anger or sexual attraction. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Suspended Aging' *'Superhuman Speed and Agility' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Accelerated Healing' Known Hydes The Free Hydes *'Jaqueline Jekyll' *'Jeremy Hale' *'Theodore Tekk' *'Mari Kelley' *'Ajax Bath' *'Helen Pool' *'Connie Mendoza' *'Antonio Cortez' *'Magggie Solderns' *Eleanor Everflower Villain Hydes *'Wonder Alice' *'Edward Hyde' *'Doll' The Trauma Gang Category:Monsters Category:Werecreatures Category:Mutants